


The Advanced Heart

by SlashWriter2015



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Android Thomas, Depression, Human Newt, M/M, Post-Divorce, Slow Burn, Tags to be added, future setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashWriter2015/pseuds/SlashWriter2015
Summary: Set in the far future, Newt comes to terms with his recent divorce just as his sister pushes her companies latest product onto him. Human Androids. Will Newt fall for this new charming robotic companion or will his lingering memories from his past marriage keep him from loving anyone ever again?





	1. A Artificial Start

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been writing shorts on my phone as of late and having my editor/friend go over them. These are the ideas that have been born in my mind in the last month. Please enjoy. Hit that kudos button and make sure to comment and leave some love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the far future, Newt comes to terms with his recent divorce just as his sister pushes her companies latest product onto him. Human Androids. Will Newt fall for this new charming robotic companion or will his lingering memories from his past marriage keep him from loving anyone ever again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! I worked hard on this! Very excited to write this out! Chapters will take time to post since I rely on my friend/editor to go over them for mistakes. Leave some love!

Many people say that time heals all, that as time goes by, the pain becomes less and less bothersome. If given the chance, Newt would look each of these people in the face and call them a bold-faced liar. It had been six terrible months since he had walked in on his husband cheating on him, on their anniversary no less. Three weeks had passed since the divorce papers had been signed. To Newt, it felt like it had just been yesterday, the pain still fresh in his mind. His heart ached. Many days he refused to get out of bed, the pain too much to deal with while awake. On days he did manage to crawl from his tomb of covers, it was to shower or scavenge for sustenance. Every time he closes his eyes, he's back there, walking through the bedroom door. The memory is still fresh in his mind, having gotten off work early that day and rushing home to greet his husband of two years. The whole situation was heartbreaking, but what hurt the most was Minho's inability to apologize or even look him in the eye. Newt's mind was a whirlwind of questions. Was he still attractive? Was he a good husband? Did he provide well enough? He always came to the same conclusion: he was ultimately to blame. He didn't know how or why, but the blame always seemed to fall on his end somehow. He stood here now, inside his living room, looking at the human sized box in front of him. After the terrible events of the last few months, Newt's sister had begged him to give her company a try. After several days of unrelenting badgering and pleading, Newt had caved in. Now he was here, staring into the small window of the box. The figure inside looked serene, almost asleep. Sonya had told him of her company’s recent expansion into androids and robotics, their best-selling android being the companion bot. Made to resemble, act, and talk just like a real human. Staring at the figure in the box, there was nothing to distinguish the android as a robot. It looked completely human, down to the last detail. Newt had had the android built to his specifications, having answered a questionnaire that took five days to complete just to give the company all the answers they needed. Newt had heard of other companies distributing these androids, having thought it nothing but a desperate ploy by those who couldn't get a real human mate. That was before he had caught his husband in mid coitus with a woman. In the ensuing depression that had lingered the last few months, Newt was now able to understand why some people prefer these androids over the real thing. Not only did they look inexplicably human, but they were designed to best represent the buyer’s dream husband or wife. After answering all those questions, Newt would be lying if he had said he wasn't curious as to what the android would look like. Seeing the companion bot now, he felt a twinge of warmth blossom inside his chest. The android inside had beautiful dark oak brown hair, his slightly tanned skin marred by the occasional freckle. Interestingly enough, he could see the android’s nostrils flare open every few seconds, the robot already mimicking the act of breathing without even being turned on yet. Scanning his eyes over the front of the box, Newt read, in big bold letters, the name he had picked out: Thomas. The name itself had come to him in a dream, which had been surprising seeing as he hadn't had many dreams since the divorce. His nights had been filled with restless tossing and turning, the idea of a full night of sleep a thing of the past. Newt had refused to sleep in the main bedroom that Minho and he had shared, the memories too painful. Instead, he had resigned himself to sleeping in the guest bedroom. Newt realized he was lucky that his parents had left him a large inheritance, knowing he wouldn't have been able to survive this long without a job without it. In the days following the “incident,” as his sister had dubbed it, he had quit his job. Depression and anxiety had riddled his body, making it nigh impossible for him to leave the house. The only time he truly left was to pick up the occasional batch of groceries; otherwise he spent his time at home, moving either from the couch to the bed or vice versa. The fact his sister had even talked him into this, he realized, was nothing short of a miracle. Newt was suddenly torn from his inner thoughts at the sound of thundering knocks at his front door. Taking a moment to peer through the living room window, he sighed as he realized his sister was finally here, having insisted on documenting the first time 'Thomas' wakes up. Groaning, Newt pulled open the front door, nearly getting trampled by his sister.

"I brought wine! Oh, and I've got a tripod so we can set a camera up and film the whole thing!" Sonya's excited voice echoed in the empty house. Newt couldn't help but smirk at his sister’s excitement—at least one of them was excited.

"Oi, calm your knickers. I'm still a little hesitant," Newt admitted, his sister instantly turning on her heel and poking a finger into his chest.

"Issac James Newton, you get your butt in there and turn that precious android on right now! I'm bloody tired of seeing you wallow in self-pity and angst. Yes, what Minho did was terrible and that shank is fucking lucky I'm not stringing his head onto a spike! You have got to move on and live your life though! Now come on!" His sister hollered, Newt taken aback at her sudden outburst before letting his sister drag him further into the living room. Gazing at the woman, he watched with some amazement as she hurried around the room, setting everything up. Sighing as she gave him a nod, he peered back at the large box in front of him. Taking a deep breath, Newt reached into his pocket and retrieved the key the company had mailed him before unlocking the box and swinging the door aside. Thomas was wearing a white sweater with a pair of white slacks and socks. If Newt was being totally honest, he thought Thomas was beautiful. Even more so than Minho; then again, he could be a bit biased in his opinion, all events considered. Reaching a tentative hand forward, Newt ran his fingertips down Thomas cheeks. The feeling was indistinguishable from human skin. Closing his eyes, he bit back tears that he knew were beginning to well up in his eyes. As a supportive hand gripped his shoulder, he could feel his sister’s reassuring presence enter his space. Taking another deep breath, Newt opened his eyes and once again gazed at the android.

"Activation Code: I23H8JM10. . .Thomas," Newt said aloud, watching in amazement as Thomas's eyes fluttered open suddenly. If he hadn't been sure of this decision before, he was now. Thomas eyes were like liquid gold, the amber colored orbs scanning the room before finally falling on Newt.

"N-Newt?" Thomas voice rang out, Newt letting out a soft gasp at the sound of his name on the man’s tongue. That voice could end wars, or at least that's what Newt thought. Nodding his head, Newt let himself smile when Thomas gave him an ear-to-ear grin before walking forward and taking the blonde into his arms. Feeling a sudden rush of emotion, Newt let out a quiet sob, not wanting to alarm Thomas, seeing as he has just awoken. The brunette was taller than him, and Newt loved it, feeling his chin rest peacefully into the crook of Thomas’ neck. Tears dripped down his cheeks and into the soft woolen fabric of the taller one’s sweater. He felt Thomas rub his back as the brunette hugged him, the feeling of being held desperately missed by the lonely blonde. The sound of cheering broke their reverie, Newt and Thomas both looking over as Sonya squealed and broke open a champagne bottle.

Later That Night

It was several hours before Sonya had taken her leave, leaving both Thomas and Newt to themselves. Newt had blanched the first time she had referred the house as theirs, realizing in that moment that with Thomas in his life now, he was indeed once again sharing his house with another. The first few hours had been somewhat awkward, Newt and Sonya filling the ever-inquisitive Thomas in on questions that had not been covered in the questionnaire, the rest having all been uploaded onto his brain chip. After having covered all that, Newt had set out on giving Thomas the grand tour of the house. Now here he was, standing in his bathroom, looking in the mirror. The last few months had left him with dark circles under his eyes and sunken cheek bones. The sun had come and went, the only light from outside coming from the occasional streetlight in the gated neighborhood. Bunching his hands up in his silk nightclothes, Newt took a shuddering breath. He focused on the sound of the crickets in the yard outside, his breathing eventually returning to normal. Turning the bathroom light off, Newt made his way to his old bedroom, taking a moment to stand in front of the door as his hand hovered over the silver knob. Willing himself to go in, he opened the door to find Thomas already asleep. He figured the excitement of the day must've caught up with the brunette. He still can't wrap his head around the whole ordeal, everything having seemed so sudden. Turning his attention to the television, he notices a very old show playing, about four old women living in former Miami together. Chuckling at the absurdity of such an old show still being on the air, he sits on the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping slightly under his body. The idea of having someone in his life again is both comforting and terrifying, the scar of what Minho did to him still fresh. Newt couldn't bear to let his eyes scan the walls, his memories still hung up in frames across the bedroom—that was why he had decided to let Thomas have the room he once shared with Minho, at least until he grew accustomed to the newcomer. He knew he should have taken the pictures down long ago, but he feared the task would trigger another mental breakdown. He could already feel the turmoil rising inside his chest, the fear and anger gripping his heart like an iron glove. Closing his eyes, Newt focused on the gentle breathing of the body next to him. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. He could feel the water welling up inside his eyes, the last few years turning into nothing more than a painful flashback inside his head. His chest quivered, his knuckles turning white as he grasped his hands together. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms gently wrap around his chest, a chin resting on his shoulder from behind.

"Just breathe Newt," came the soft voice, Newt nodding his head as two tears dropped from his eyes and down to the floor. The feeling of Thomas' hands gently rubbing his chest anchored him, the other man’s presence soothing. Soon the feeling subsided and he was back to breathing normally. Reaching a hand up, he grasped the pair running over his chest and stilled them.

"Thank you, Tommy," Newt whispered gently, the other man nodding, his eyes still half lidded from sleep. "I'm. . .uh, gonna go sleep in the other room. Is that okay?" He asked, his voice still slightly broken.

"Whatever you need Newt," was the brunette’s only reply, Newt standing up and casting a thankful glance towards the sleepy man. Thomas offered nothing but a genuine smile, but that was enough to warm Newt to his core. Making his way to the doorway, he turned and offered one last glance at the man, Thomas’ gaze locked with his own.

"Sweet Dreams Tommy," he whispered, already walking away from the room and to his chosen bedroom of the last few months. Tomorrow would be a new day, a fresh start and opportunity to try and bury the pain he'd been living with for the last six months. Yes, tomorrow was a new day, and he was going to make the most out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love my friends!


	2. For Our Own Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonya pushes her brother to take a cruise to become better acquainted with his new robotic companion. Away from bad memories. Away from prying eyes. This could be the vacation Newt didn't know he needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I've written all of these on my phone. Hence why they may not be as long as regular works. Please leave some love!

"Newt, just take a breath and calm down! Now, I suggested this trip so you could have some bonding time with Thomas without being in that house. Will you please smile for me?" Sonya chided, her hands gripping Newt's shoulders as the blonde kept his gaze focused on the ground near her feet.

"I know. . .just nervous is all," Newt admitted, his sister’s ever-calming presence keeping him anchored as the mass of bodies moved around them. Casting a sidelong glance, he peered up at the massive cruise ship looming over them. He could already see people throwing confetti off the side, cheering, and waving to those waiting at the harbor’s edge.

"Now don't you worry about a bloody thing. I'll make sure the renovations go just as you planned. When you get back, the house will have a fresh coat of paint, and it won't even look the same. I promise—now get! Thomas is waiting for you!" she ushered him, gently pushing the twenty-four-year-old forward before Newt slapped her hands away, sending an annoyed glare at his older sister. Turning around, he gazed ahead a few dozen feet where Thomas stood by the metal gangway, a small backpack around the brunette’s shoulders. Offering Newt an award-winning smile, Thomas waved at them as Newt cast one more pleading look at his sister.

"Oh, move your arse. Call me when you make it to the island!" Sonya waved, Newt already walking forward to join his companion.

"She's certainly strong-willed," came Thomas voice, Newt chuckling lightly at the accusation.

"You've no bloody clue," he muttered, Thomas laughing in turn as Newt's cheeks turned a soft pink. Looking ahead, Newt let out a small sigh before offering a tentative smile to Thomas and walking forward with the brunette at his side.

"I've never seen the ocean before—I’m quite excited!" Thomas said after a few minutes, the pair of them walking through the enormous reception hall of the ship. Newt could tell that Sonya had spared no expense booking this vacation. The cruise had been her idea from the get-go, explaining that it would give Newt and Thomas a chance to get out of the house and spend some quality time together without bad memories lingering around. It had only been two weeks since Newt has acquired Thomas, and yet the two had barely spent any quality time together. Newt knew the idea had made sense, as well as her following proposition to renovate his house. The house alone reminded him too much of the life he had shared with Minho, so maybe adding some new color and furniture would help him forget the man and what he'd done. His sister meant well—he knew that—but she could be incredibly demanding and overbearing at times too: one of her many quirks that Newt hated, much to her nonchalance.

"Welcome to the SS Tropico!" came an upbeat and chipper voice, distracting Newt from his inner thoughts. A short, portly woman was standing in front of Thomas and him, a pair of flower leis in her hands. Understanding what she was trying to do, Newt leaned forward and let her lei him, the cloth petals itching his neck slightly. "My name is Kylie! If you have any questions, please see me or one of the many other attendants on board! Have a glorious morning!" the woman chimed, brown curls bouncing around her face as she flashed a contagious smile. Looking over at his companion, Newt saw Thomas messing with his lei, a giant smile on the brunette’s face. Newt found it endearing, almost childlike.

"Come on Tommy, let's find our room," Newt said, reaching up and rubbing Thomas’ shoulder gently before the other looked at him and smiled, nodding in agreement.

A Few Moments Later

Fumbling with his bag, Newt reached forward and swiped his wristband over the scanner, a holographic screen suddenly lighting up before the door audibly clicked. Throwing open the door, he walked in and gazed around the suite. To say the room was big would be quite the understatement, more of an insult actually. His eyes scanned the king-size bed off to the corner, two night stands on either side and large palm trees behind the headboard. A love-seat and couch took their place at the other end of the room, in front of a massive wall-mounted television beckoning to him. Towards the front of the suite sat a large grand piano, ivory keys just begging to be played. Lounge seats littered the room, each of them offering their own great view. Just beyond the room was the balcony, overlooking the cold, gloomy North Atlantic. Newt knew that within a few days’ time, the view would be replaced with the crystal blue water of the Caribbean. Opening a door off to his side, he gazed into the bathroom, his eyes roaming over a large rain shower and a jacuzzi tub in the corner. The entire suite was decorated in shades of blue, white, and beige. Whoever designed the room must have really wanted to go for the whole "oceanside" appeal. The sound of sheets rustling drew his attention back to the bed, a hearty laugh escaping his lips at the sight of Thomas rolling around in the silk sheets of the king bed.

"Oi, Tommy, what do you think your bloody doing!?" Newt cried out between giggles.

"Sooooooo soft!" Came his only reply, the blonde shaking his head in mock annoyance. Setting his backpack down with their pre-delivered luggage, Newt went about walking around the room, taking time to admire the craftsmanship of the suite. At the beckoning of the nearby brunette, Newt rolled his eyes and caved as he walked over and sat down on the bed. Soft indeed. He'd have to remember to get this mattress’ serial number and forward it to Sonya; he thought he could definitely use one of these at home. Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed him from behind and pulled him back, instantly attacking his sides.

"Oi, what are you. . .no! Stop! Not the underarms!" Newt cried out, feeling Thomas’ nimble and lithe fingers run over his skin, paralyzing him with laughter. The twenty-four-year-old’s cheeks burned a bright crimson as tears stung his eyes, his laughter echoing through the room. "Tommy! Quit! Please, no more!" He begged, his sides now hurting from laughter. After several minutes, the onslaught stopped and left both boys gasping for air in between giggles. Regaining some of his composure, Newt reared back and sent a playful smack in the direction of the brunette, his hand meeting skin.

"Ow!"

"That's what ya bloody get ya arsehole,'" Newt sighed, his body coming down from the laughing high. It was then that the realization fully hit him. One room. One bed. He was in bed with Thomas. His eyes went wide at the sudden thought. His sister Sonya had planned this! Up until now, Newt had remained in the guest bedroom while Thomas slept in his old room back home. He felt his blood pump faster and his heart rate quicken, that conniving witch. The sudden burst of anxiety dissipated as soon as he felt a pair of fingers lightly tracing his cheek, turning his gaze towards the brunette lying beside him. Thomas’ eyes were trained on him, Newt's image reflected in their golden beauty. Thomas was caressing his cheek, a fond smile gracing his light olive skin.

"You have the prettiest eyes, ya know that?" Thomas whispered, Newt suddenly feeling a lump lodge itself in his throat. "They remind me of the color of chocolate," he continued, Newt smiling after a few seconds.

"Yeah, well. . .yours are like liquid gold," admitted Newt, submitting himself to the warmth blooming inside him. He could feel it rise from his stomach and swarm inside his chest, his whole body alight with tingles. His gaze continued to linger on the brunette as Thomas slowly brought their foreheads together, continuing to rub soft circles into Newts cheek with his thumb. They both felt content, their eyes closing as they focused on each other's presence. Newt could feel the last of his energy waning, the last week catching up with him finally. Soon, he felt himself lumbering off into sleep, the ghostly feeling of a pair of lips grazing his forehead.

That Night

Newt walked into the Grand Ballroom alongside Thomas, both of them decked out in relaxed shorts and floral button ups. Anywhere else it would've looked incredibly tacky, but here on the boat, amongst the other ship passengers, they felt at home. It had been several hours since departure, and they were well on their way to the Caribbean Islands. Newt had woken up in bed alone, Thomas already putting their clothes up in the dressers and closets. As he showered, Newt had decided he was going to give this whole thing a chance. . .for Sonya, for Thomas, and especially for himself. He realized that while Thomas may have had a different beginning than himself, being manufactured in some high-tech laboratory, the man still had feelings and emotions. Gazing around the ballroom, Newt saw the whole area had been decked out to resemble an island luau. Attendants and crewmembers walked around dressed in Polynesian attire, the whole ambiance reminding him of a Hawaiian island. The deck of the ship was also decorated as such, tiki torches lit in the greenery surrounding the large pools. Newt gazed longingly at the stars, their lights twinkling high above, just beyond the clouds. Somewhere a man was playing a ukulele while a woman sang in an island dialect. Casting his glance towards the pools, Newt saw many people sitting poolside, their legs dangling in the crystal-clear water, many of them with drinks in their hands. The ship itself was huge, probably the biggest ship in Europe.

"I'll be right back," Thomas said quickly, departing Newt's side and running off towards the bar. Sitting beside the pool, Newt shucked his sandals off and let his toes dangle into the heated water. It was bliss. Closing his eyes, he sighed to himself. It felt like a huge set of weights had been lifted off his chest, finally giving him room to breathe. He had not felt this way in months, and it was all thanks to Sonya and Thomas. Without realizing it, Newt found himself humming along to the song playing elsewhere on the deck. It was a gentle tune, the sound of the ukuleles strings being plucked softly, with the ocean breeze drifting through the air around him making the experience all the better.

"Hey, I got you this," came a familiar voice, breaking Newt from his reverie. Glancing upwards, he smiled at the man, chocolate tufts of hair gently blowing in the breeze around his olive skin. He moved his eyes to the offered drink, a small beige glass with blue liquid inside and an umbrella stuck on top.

"Well thank you Tommy, aren't you bloody sweet," Newt teased, the brunette taking a seat next to him.

"Mmmm, this is amazing! What's in it?" Newt blurted out after taking a swig from the alcoholic concoction.

"Something coconut I think, I'll have to remember to ask for this one again if you like it so much," Thomas offered, Newt giving him a soft smirk.

"Blue is my favorite color," Thomas admitted, staring down at his own drink in his hands.

"I like orange—reminds me of the sunset," Newt offered back, Thomas nodding his head as he took in that small bit of info. Continuing to sip on his drink, Newt returned his gaze to the sky. Leaning back on one of his hands, he felt as his fingers brushed against Thomas’ own. Maybe it was the fact he was a lightweight, but he decided to throw away all inhibition as he leaned his head onto the brunette’s shoulder. They stayed that way for several minutes, both with their eyes closed, sipping on drinks and enjoying the ambient sounds of the ship and its passengers.

"I'm sorry if I've been distant lately Tommy; I've not meant to be," whispered Newt, his eyes still closed. "Just been. . .been a hard six months. Still getting used to all of this, ya know," he kept on, the alcohol making it surprisingly easier to open up.

"I understand Newt. You don't have to apologize," Thomas whispered back, his free hand reaching up and rubbing Newt's back.

"Just give me time. I'll get there. Promise," the blonde offered back, Thomas nodding his head in understanding.

"Hey, my drink’s all gone," Newt's voice broke the peaceful moment, his coffee colored eyes staring down into the bottom of his glass.

"Time for another!" Thomas cheered, Newt raising his glass.

"Here, here!"

That's how the night went for them: Newt downing drink after drink, and both of them laughing and giggling, opening up to each other and talking about likes and dislikes, bonding over their favorite shows. Newt promised to show Thomas some of his favorites once they got back home—that is if his sister didn't raid his holo disc collection while they were away. Further into the night, Newt began to doze off at the bar, his mind muddled with alcohol and bar snacks. As time kept on, he found himself being carried bridal-style back to the shared room, his arms wrapped tightly around his companion’s neck. He didn't complain when agile fingers helped him dress into night clothes, his mind still a whirlwind of giggles and a lingering buzz. He certainly didn't object when he was laid down onto the bed, the covers draped over his torso with care. Would he regret the sheer amount of booze he drank once morning came? He most definitely would, but at the moment, he was content to drift off to sleep with the feeling of feathery light kisses being placed on his forehead, his head positioned into the crook of a certain brunette’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love my friends!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what ya think! Comments are love!


End file.
